Susurros de la noche
by DayiFabi
Summary: [Serie de one-shots] "Ellos estarían eternamente juntos y eternamente separados. Lo sabían desde hacía años, y pese a todo la distancia que los separaba uno de otro no parecía tan grande como se hacía pensar. Cuánto daría por sentirla de verdad, aunque sea una sóla vez... algún día. " ¿Especial de Halloween?


_**¡La luz del sol me quemaaaaaaaa! DX Este... sí. Hola. Buenos días. ¿Ha pasado tiempo, eh?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**INTENTEN NO MATARME. **_

_**Digo, si hay alguien de mis bellas Hitsuhinistas allá afuera que ya me conozcan. Han pasado muchas cosas, y bueno, para qué las engaño. La flojera supera cualquier tipo de emoción, jeee. **_

_**Sé que probablemente estarían molestas porque... bueno, me fui de Fanfiction por, ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco meses? Ni idea. Y también porque, cuando renazco de las sombras, les traigo nada más y nada menos que un one-shot y no una continuación de algún otro fic, y encima un one-shot bastante corto XD Pero esto es lo que hay :( Lo siento muchísimo. Espero que esta época de Halloween me anime un poco, pero en serio, ¡las extrañaba!**_

_**No las entretengo más, aquí les dejo un one-shot Hitsuhina para que ustedes también se animen. ¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

**_Bleach, ni el hermoso-guapo-perfecto-sexy-de-Toushiro ni Hinamori me pertenecen. _**

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se incorporó rápidamente aún con su pecho subiendo y bajando del esfuerzo, y se llevó una mano a esta zona, sintiendo cómo con cada entrecortada respiración que daba, se le escapaba el vital oxígeno, incluso juraría que se ahogaría ahí mismo. Sus pulmones estaban hechos una furia.

-¡Hinamori!

Él estaba ahí, parado a lado de la cabecera de su cama: como siempre.

Ella lo miró de reojo, tratando de transmitirle seguridad con una media sonrisa, y se dio cuenta que su amigo no se lo había tragado, ya que su entrecejo fruncido delataba su preocupación.

Se tardó unos cuantos minutos más para respirar con naturalidad. Una vez logrado esto, se dejó caer de espaldas hacia su cama nuevamente. Enseguida cubrió su rostro avergonzado con una de sus almohadas.

-Perdona. – Susurró.

Una vez más, había sido víctima de aquella horrible pesadilla.

El chico a su lado no contestó, incluso parecía más enfurecido de lo que ya estaba. Hinamori no tenía por qué disculparse de nada, eso estaba claro, pero nunca lo entendería, al parecer y para desgracia del joven. Finalmente terminó girando su cabeza bruscamente hacia uno de sus costados, con resignación. Se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

-Esta vez no grité. Eso es bueno, ¿no? – Volvió a hablar ella, mientras uno de sus enormes ojos chocolate salía de su escondite.

-Quizá. – contestó él, calmando su coraje. – Mira que si tu madre te escucha de nuevo… No me haría ninguna gracia que te lleve al loquero por mi culpa.

La chica soltó una risa, y éste alzó una de sus cejas; ofendido.

-Tranquilo, Hitsugaya-kun. Todo está bien.

Era increíble cómo Hinamori podía decir tantas mentiras en tan poco tiempo. Y lo peor del asunto, es que así lo hacía para no preocupar en vano a los demás, Hitsugaya lo sabía muy bien. No por nada había estado junto a ella desde que era una cría de seis años. Ella haría cualquier cosa por los demás, pero nada por ella misma.

_"Idiota."_ Fue lo primero que se le cruzó a la cabeza.

Lo más razonable hubiera sido decirle las cosas frías y directamente, como suele hacerlo. En este caso, que no. Nada estaba ni estaría en algún momento bien, y era algo que ambos tenían perfectamente en claro. Pero se mordió la lengua. Él tampoco quería hacer que Hinamori sufriera más de lo que ya sufría cada día de su vida, así que se quedó en silencio.

-Oye. – Llamó de pronto ella.

-¿Hm?

A Hitsugaya le pareció que se veía apenada. Su rostro pálido, aún bañado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, adquirió un bello tono pastel. Se veía tan tierna, que su amigo no dejaba de observarla con un extraño brillo en la mirada. Sin mirarlo, abrió la boca; pero la cerró casi enseguida. Una vez más, se cubrió penosamente medio rostro con la sábana, tan sólo dejando al aire libre sus ojos, y murmuró muy bajito:

-¿Dormirías conmigo?

_Hitsugaya lo había captado._

-Hinamori, yo ya duermo contigo.

_Lo había captado, pero su orgullo y vergüenza no complacería el deseo de la chica melocotón._

Momo desvió la vista, muerta de pena. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

-N-no me refiero a eso… - Ahora sí, se escondió completamente entre sus colchas, y habló nuevamente, esta vez más claro: - Quiero que duermas aquí conmigo, en la cama.

El silencio fue lo que recibió por respuesta.

Cuando se despojó de su escudo, lentamente, lo primero que vio frente a sí fue el insensible rostro de mármol de su mejor amigo. A tan sólo dos centímetros del suyo. Hubiera estado encantada de que la oscuridad no revelara su rostro, tan encendido como un árbol de navidad. Y también hubiera gritado de la sorpresa, pero a estas alturas de conocerse, sería una tremenda estupidez.

Sentía que sus manos, aún aferradas a la fría tela, comenzaban a sudar del nerviosismo. Ojalá no le hubiera pedido semejante niñería.

Él por su parte la miraba fijamente, sin parpadear si quiera. Como si la estuviere analizando, como queriendo descifrar el verdadero significado tras su petición, si es que había alguno. O quizá… quizá solamente la miraba porque le gustaba hacerlo, así de sencillo.

-Ya deja de hacer eso. – Se quejó cuando encontró su voz.

Toushiro a penas y despegó los labios, estaba como hipnotizado.

-_¿Eso?_

- Sí, eso. – Señaló el cuerpo incorpóreo de su amigo, que se mantenía flotando, subiendo y bajando tan pausadamente sobre el de ella, y entre una cosa y otra, la chica juraría que en cualquier momento los labios masculinos rozarían con los suyos por el delicado balanceo espectral.

No es que no le gustara. De hecho, cada vez que tenía a Hitsugaya tan cerca de su persona, sentía una especie de cosquilleo cálido que la recorría de pies a cabeza. Era un sentimiento tan agradable como increíble, muy difícil de explicar incluso para ella. Pero justo ahora, lo que menos quería era que su estado de estupidez aumentara y fuera víctima de burla por parte de su etéreo acompañante.

-Ah.

Se giró un poco hacia su izquierda, y descendió, echándose en ese lado de la cama, para alivio de Momo, quien no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de alegría. Se volteó hacia él, utilizando las palmas de sus manos como almohada.

-¿Te sienes más cómoda así? – Preguntó después de un rato él, a escasos centímetros del rostro de ella.

-Sí.

Mentía. La verdad era que le daba igual, así Hitsugaya estuviese flotando en el techo, o acostado en su derecha o izquierda, por el simple hecho de tenerlo así de cerca su corazón se aliviaba y emocionaba a la vez. Irónico pero cierto.

Aunque también, le hacía mucha ilusión la manera en que estaban. Se imaginaba como si fueran una pareja de recién casados, o unos adolescentes enamorados compartiendo la misma cama, y que llegaría el momento en el que él le daría un beso en la frente y le diría que descansara, él estaría ahí la mañana siguiente. Y pese a que Hitsugaya siempre estaría ahí al día siguiente, ambos sabían que no podían tener esa historia de amor que tanto anhelaban.

Si Hinamori miraba con atención (cosa que pasaba muy seguido, los ojos turquesa del chico sólo servían para perderse en ellos) podía ver a través de los orbes masculinos. Poseían color, el color más intenso de agua de mar, pero a cierto punto se transparentaba y veía el otro lado de la habitación. Y eso sucedía con el resto de su cuerpo. Las maravillosas ventajas de ser un fantasma, claro.

Con todo, le gustaba. Le gustaba adentrarse en ésa atmósfera surrealista en que ambos se sumergían cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, le gustaba que el silencio entre ellos no fuera incómodo sino mágico, porque se comunicaban todo a través de dichas miradas. Le gustaba porque, a pesar de todas las consecuencias que había traído todo aquel asunto, se había enamorado. _Su salvación y su condena desde siempre y para siempre._

Hinamori alzó una de sus manos, y la llevó lentamente hacia el rostro del chico. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de que ella lo tocara siquiera, y Momo dudó por un instante.

Le dolía, obviamente, y no era un dolor físico. Le dolía tanto como a ella misma, pero aun así, tocar el cuerpo incorpóreo del chico fantasma era uno de los placeres más hermosos que pudo haber experimentado. Aunque en el fondo los lastimara.

Toushiro suspiró. Abrió sus orbes nuevamente, y ella supo que había obtenido el permiso. Con más seguridad y anhelo, sus dedos rozaron la fina mejilla del chico, atravesándola limpiamente, como si no estuviera ahí, como si lo único que hubiera tocado hubiera sido aire y nada más. _Vacío_, un tacto como la niebla. Cerró sus ojos con frustración, sintiendo nuevamente esa desesperación insoportable de querer tomar al chico y estrujarlo entre sus brazos, de acariciarlo y sentir _algo_. Algo corpóreo más bien. Pero tenía que conformarse con lo que había, y por ello se concentró en sentir ese cosquilleo agradable que ya se había mencionado. No volvió a sonreír hasta que lo detectó, ahí, en el mismo vacío parecía como si las yemas de sus dedos estuvieran justo sobre una cálida flama. Un calor que primero la recorrió de sus dedos a la mano, de ahí al resto de su brazo, y finalmente por todo su cuerpo. Como si un roce de la brisa también, como si el aire danzara alrededor suyo. Se sintió mucho mejor.

-Lo siento. – Fue el turno de Hitsugaya de disculparse.

Quiso apartarse, pero Momo lo retuvo, o al menos eso intentó antes de que sus manos cayeran en seco hacia la cama y no al verdadero objetivo: el brazo del chico. Lo miró, anhelante y con sus ojos brillosos, aunque no pasó desapercibido la tristeza en ellos.

-No te vayas.

-No lo haré. – Respondió al instante él, con seguridad.

De modo que se volvió a acurrucar a lado de su mejor amiga, sin saber qué esperar realmente. Muchas veces se preguntaba, ¿un ser como él era capaz de sentir? Sabía que, hacía ya años cuando poseía un cuerpo con vida, había experimentado el amor. Pero en ese entonces tenía un corazón. ¿El corazón estaba ligado a los sentimientos? Si es así, ¿por qué, pues, cada vez que veía a Hinamori, como ahora, sentía la enorme necesidad de nunca apartarse de ella, de tomar su rostro por una sola vez entre sus manos fantasmales y perderse en el universo de sus ojos?

Colocó sus fornidos brazos alrededor de la cintura de la joven, anhelando tocarla. Hinamori sintió un delicioso escalofrío al roce, y su corazón rugía como un león, desesperado y ansioso a la vez. Se mordió su labio inferior, reprimiendo la desesperación y tratando de concentrarse sólo en que Hitsugaya estaba a su lado, corpóreo o incorpóreo, como fuera, esa era su esencia, y así lo amaba.

Sabían desde que se habían conocido, y desde que Momo descubrió que el extraño niño que veía los atardeceres no era humano, que estarían condenados de por vida. Nada cambiaría, y sin embargo se habían atenido a las consecuencias, porque lo que dictaba sus sentimientos era más fuerte que cualquier barrera. Estaban eternamente juntos, y eternamente separados. Existían en dos planos contrarios que, pese a lo diferentes que podían parecer, estaban divididos tan sólo por una estrecha línea que Momo sabía, podía cruzar. Y así lo haría, algún día.

_Tan sólo la línea de la muerte la alejaba de su querido Shiro-chan._

Tras contemplar el mar en calma que eran los orbes turquesa del joven por un buen rato, el sueño acabó con Momo, soltando un dulce bostezo como el de un gatito. Se acurrucó en el pecho fantasmal, sintiéndose más segura. Ahora no tendría pesadillas. Creyó haber escuchado que Toushiro le deseaba las buenas noches, sin embargo ya no estuvo segura. Comenzaba a sumirse en el sueño de Morfeo, y aun así, sus labios se movieron por sí solos y dijo en un susurro que se llevó el viento en esa noche de otoño:

-Algún día… - y sus labios se curvearon en una anhelante sonrisa.

Si tuviera un corazón, éste se le hubiera encogido. La única manera de encontrarse realmente con Momo era que ésta… no quiso pensarlo siquiera. La idea lo aterrorizaba tanto, que superaba sus deseos de ser capaz de tocarla.

Y pese a todo, pasaría tarde o temprano. Pero él lucharía por la vida de Hinamori, la vida que a él se le había arrebatado con desdén, aún si esto implicara ir en contra de los deseos de la misma joven durazno. Pero ni siquiera él podría combatir a la muerte.

-Algún día… - Susurró, y depositó un frío beso en la frente de la chica, tan liviano como la niebla.

* * *

_**¿Ya me había disculpado? Creo que ya. Oh, vamos, que no he sido la única que ha estado desaparecida... en fin.**_

_**¿Les gustó? Personalmente se me hizo muy tierno, aunque he de aclarar que este one-shot está totalmente basado en la trilogía de Laura Gallego: Crónicas de la Torre. Se me hizo algo que encacaba porque, bueno, el protagonista es como "el guardían" de la chica, y ella fue la única que pudo verlo, y se enamoraron, pero no se tocan, no sé, queda con el Hitsuhina y Halloween, además que esta mujer es una Diosa y mi escritora favorita XD **_

_**Como no tengo mucha imaginación con respecto a temas sobre naturales, el resto de one-shots a partir de esta fecha y todo Noviembre, estarán basados en otras historias similares, con su toque Hitsuhina, espero les agrade la idea c: No serán preciamente escalofriantes, pero ta me entienden.**_

_**El siguiente one-shot está basado en otra novela, ¿quieren alguna pista? el nombre de la protagonista empieza con "A" y él se podría describir como lo que sería un "caza-fantasmas" pero modificado a mi estilo. ¿Alguien que ya sepa? ;)**_

_**Cuídense mucho, ¡Nos leemos!**_


End file.
